


Midnight Snack

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Presents [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Latinx Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: Jason and Tim bond over late night leftovers. Titus is a thief.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is a Christmas present for my friend Swan. She wanted Jason and Tim fluff with Titus thrown in the mix, so this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

Tim jolted awake at the sound of a thud followed by a string of curses, “Jason?” he called into the dark groggily.

A huge black shadow stilled in the corner of the room, “How the fuck did you know it was me?”

Tim groaned a little as he shifted sorely on the couch, “Spanish swears. Only you and Selina use Spanish swears.”

“Fair enough,” Jason said. He came forward a little and Tim could see more detail of him in the dark. He was in his Red Hood gear, but without the hood or mask, “What are you doing out here in the living room anyway? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Tim sighed, “I got stabbed in the leg yesterday, and I got sick of sitting in bed all day real fast. So I came down to watch some TV,” he explained, “What the hell are you doing sneaking through the house at ass o’clock at night anyway?”

It was very late—or rather, very early—and most of the house had gotten back from patrol and gone to bed hours ago, even Alfred. Tim, barred as he was from the Cave and any and all sorts of casework, had spent a good chunk of the day sprawled out on the couch, catching up on all the shows he’d been meaning to watch and texting his friends. He was a little surprised he’d managed to drop off to sleep at all, though he suspected Alfred had slipped him some kind of sleeping pill with the rest of the medication he was giving him.

Jason gave a dramatic sigh, “So Dickface likes to text me for some dumb reason—”

“That reason being that he’s your brother,” Tim pointed out.

“—and usually it’s just stupid shit that I don’t care about. But today he was texting me about the brisket Alfred made for dinner—”

“He knows you love brisket, he was trying to invite you over for dinner.”

“—and that asshole  _ knows _ I love brisket. So he’s like, trying to invite me over and shit, the jerk, so I tell him to fuck off. Now I’m sneaking in so I can steal some of the leftovers,” Jason finished.

Tim watched Jason for a minute, “You know you don’t have to sneak in, right?” he said, “You can just walk in and ask for the leftovers. Or, even better, you could have just come and had dinner with us.”

“Tim, don’t be an idiot,” Jason said, rolling his eyes, “You want anything from the kitchen while I’m there?”

“Ice cream?” Tim asked. He wasn't that hungry, but Alfred had restricted him from snacking, which was just  _ mean _ because they finally had the ice cream flavour Tim loved.

Jason chuckled, “Sure thing.” He disappeared into the house and Tim settled back down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, keeping the volume low and flipping through the channels to try and find something he and Jason would both enjoy.

Tim had just settled on Brooklyn Nine Nine when Jason returned, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a plate of reheated brisket in the other. He was holding them high over his head and trying to shoo away a massive black shadow that followed at his heels.

“Titus, seriously,” Jason grumbled, trying to shove the giant dog away with his leg, “It’s not for you, asshole.”

Tim laughed, “Titus,” he called, pulling a treat out of his hoodie pocket, “Here buddy, come here.”

Titus abandoned trying to get at Jason’s food and went for the treat. Tim laughed as Titus’s teeth grazed his fingers as he took the treat from his hand. He scratched behind his ears and smiled when Titus laid down on the floor close enough for Tim to pet him (or feed him treats).

“No manners,” Jason huffed, handing Tim his ice cream, “Damian spoils that pony sized monstrosity.”

“He does,” Tim said, “But he’s actually really well trained. He just knows that Damian will feed him leftovers late at night when no one else is awake and Alfred won’t yell at him.”

Jason huffed, “Spoiled,” Jason said, reaching out with one toe and poking Titus’s backside. The dog looked over at him, ears perked, “No, that wasn’t— I’m not giving you my brisket you dinosaur.”

Tim laughed and tucked into his ice cream. That sat quietly while they ate their respective midnight (early morning) snacks. Tim finished his pretty quickly and set the bowl down for Titus to lick. Jason slowly enjoyed the brisket, humming appreciatively from time to time.

“Hey,” Jason said after a while, “You took your meds today right?”

“Yeah, Alfred made me take them,” Tim said, “You?”

“I took them before I came here,” Jason said.

The two of them had worked out a system a few months back, when Jason had stopped taking his antipsychotics and had an episode while he was over at the Nest. He’d come back from a psychotic episode to realize that he was holding a gun to Tim’s head. Tim had been completely understanding about it, having trouble with his own antidepressants. They’d come up with a solution of checking if the other had taken their medication. Sometimes, it was easier to take care of someone else than it was to take care of yourself. They usually kept good track of each other, and though there were days here and there where they slipped up, it wasn't nearly as bad as they used to be.

“Good,” Tim said, “How have you been? We haven’t seen you in a while.”

Jason shrugged, “Fine. Took out a drug dealer who was peddling in the Narrows. I was just going to take him out, but I found out he was a pedophile, so I turned him over to the cops.”

“That’s worse somehow?” Tim asked.

“You know what they do to pedophiles in prison?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow, “It is not pretty.”

Tim snorted, “I’d imagine not,” he said.

“So how about you?” Jason asked, “How’d you get stabbed?”

Tim sighed, “One of Tetch’s goons got lucky,” he said, reaching down to where the bandage was on his thigh, “It didn't even go that deep, but everyone’s all twitchy because the knife was kinda dirty.”

“Gross,” Jason said, pulling a face, “But you’ve been taking your antibiotics, right?”

“You know I have,” Tim said, “But that doesn't stop everyone from worrying about it.”

Jason hummed, “Guess not,” he said.

They lapsed back into quiet, watching Andy Samberg and Stephanie Beatriz explain to Danny Trejo what a bisexual was. At some point, Jason went back to the kitchen for more leftovers, but Tim was starting to nod off. Tim only noticed he was falling asleep however, when he realized he was leaning on Jason’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, starting to sit up again.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Jason said softly, “Get some sleep, Replacement.”

Tim hummed and settled back down, “Thanks,” he mumbled.

They stayed that way for a while, comfortable in each other’s presence. Jason had come a long way in letting himself relax around the rest of the family, but he and Tim still had the strongest bond out of all of them. Tim had also come a long way in letting himself relax and be taken care of, even in just small ways. Jason and Tim just understood each other and clicked well; Tim gave Jason the space and time he needed to come back to the family on his own terms, and Jason knew how to take care of Tim without making him feel like he was fragile. It was a delicate balance that they somehow pulled off.

Tim was almost completely asleep when he was unceremoniously dumped off Jason’s shoulder as the older man jumped up, swearing a blue streak. Tim blinked stupidly for a second, trying to get his bearings before he finally noticed that Jason was chasing after Titus.

“You goddamn thieving horse!” Jason shouted, “Give that back you overgrown chihuahua!”

It took Tim a moment to realize that Titus must have swiped the last bite of brisket off of Jason’s plate. It had probably long gone cold and inedible, but Jason was a man of principle and determination, and he wasn't about to get shown up by a dog. Tim couldn't help but laughing as he watched his brother try to wrestle the tiny chunk of meat from Titus’s massive jaws.

“Stop laughing asshole!” Jason hissed, having managed to grab Titus around the midsection.

Tim only laughed harder, watching Jason get dragged around by the giant dog. Jason was a pretty big guy, but Titus was pulling him around like he was nothing. Jason growled and tried to dig his heels into the carpet, but Titus was too big to slow down. In their tussle, they crashed into the coffee table, and Jason ended up flipping over it while Titus bounded away, chewing noisily on his misbegotten spoils. Tim wheezed he was laughing so hard.

“What’s all this ruckus so late at night?” a sleepy British voice came from down the hallway.

Alfred stepped into the living room, wrapped in a dressing gown. He looked over his two grandsons, one hardly breathing on the couch and the other flat on his back on the floor, one leg over the coffee table, while Titus chewed on something suspicious.

“What happened here?” he asked, looking utterly baffled by the chaos.

“Dogmeat over there ate my brisket,” Jason growled, not moving from where he’d sprawled. Tim devolved into a fresh set of giggles.

Alfred sighed, “Jason, if you wanted some brisket, I could have saved you some from dinner,” he said, “You could have come over for dinner instead.”

Tim broke out into howls of laughter and Jason threw up his arms, “It’s the principle!” he shouted.

Alfred sighed, “I’m going to return to bed,” he said, “And hope I wake up to a more sane household.”

“I think that ship’s sailed Alfie,” Tim said, wiping away tears.

“A man can only dream, Master Tim. Goodnight,” Alfred said, then disappeared back down the hall.

“Fuck me,” Jason grumbled from the floor. Titus trotted over and started sniffing him, leaning down to lick his face, probably worried that he’d hurt himself and that’s why he was lying on the floor, “Gah! Your breath smells like ass, you stupid rodent on stilts!”

Tim snorted and giggled again. He watched as Jason tried to fight off the concerned Great Dane and settled back down into the couch. His family may have been crazy, but damn if they weren’t entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a little more crackish than I intended, but I can never do straight fluff. I either gotta make it a little angsty or make it crack.


End file.
